A Challenging School Life
by CoolCuteGirl-Ayaka-Hikari
Summary: Sequel of 'A Never Ending Friendship'. After that certain incident, Shindou, Kirino and Ayaka are now back to being best friends. Now they face problems and difficulties that a regular student faces in his/her school life. Accidents, Detention, Bullying, School Dance and many more! Join them as they face these different struggles! A collection of different situations in school!


**Yo Minna! Guess what day today is... It's my Birthday! Yay! So, in celebration of my birthday, i give to you a brand new story. This is the sequel story of A Never Ending Friendship! So, if you have read the prequel and love it, then you'll definitely love this one. I wanted to post this last June 28, the birthday of Kimura Akiko-san-y'know, Fei Rune's Seiyuu, but it wasn't finished yet. So i decided to celebrate both our birthdays on the 28th day of July! So here's the first chapter! I'm so sorry if you think this was a little rushed but i really have a lot of projects due this week and i need to finalize them. I hope you'll enjoy!  
**

* * *

It's been a week since Ayaka rejected the scholarship to California and became friends again with Shindou and Kirino. They have been doing well since that incident.

"So after practice, why don't we pass by the ice cream shop?" Ayaka suggested to the two boys as they were walking to school.

"Sure! That sounds great!" Shindou agreed while Kirino nods.

"You go on ahead. We need to visit first the library." Shindou said to Ayaka when they have reached the school gate.

"Shindou what are we-" Kirino whispered but he was cut off by Shindou, who hit the defender with his elbow.

"Okay then, see you!" Ayaka waved at them before they parted and she started to walk to the soccer building.

"What's that for?" Kirino asked.

"We still need to make something right." He explained and dragged Kirino inside the main building.

Before reaching the soccer building, Ayaka stopped in her tracks and remembered what she's supposed to do."Wait a sec. I almost forgot! The principal wants to see me this morning."So she headed back and proceeded to the main building.

"Wait! I thought we're going to the library." Kirino protested when they just went past the library.

"I just said that so Ayaka won't go and follow us." Shindou sighed then replied.

"Where are we going then?"

"To the principal's office!" Shindou showed him a familiar envelope and from the looks of the defender, he understood what will happen.

"I wonder what those two are up to.." Ayaka said to herself as she was going near the office. Once she's in front of the door and was about to knock, she heard the principal's voice talking to some people inside.

"So, Shindou Takuto and Kirino Ranmaru, what brings you here in my office?" She had a surprised expression on her face upon hearing of her best friends' names.

"Weren't they supposed to be in the library?" She thought. Well, it's not nice to eavesdrop on other's conversation so she decided to just ask them about it later.

"Sensei, it's about Ayaka!" Just as Ayaka was about to leave, she heard her name from Shindou and stopped. She concluded her decision to listen to the conversation.

"What about her?" The principal inquired.

"We're here to prove that she's telling the truth." Kirino replied.

"What do you mean?" The principal said with a confused look. Then Shindou gave him the envelope he showed to Kirino a while ago.

"This is.."

"It's Ayaka's resignation letter as a student council vice president." Shindou continued. Ayaka gasped from outside but careful not to let them notice she's there.

"Why are you giving me this?" The principal scans the whole letter.

"Last week, you received this letter from us. Then when Ayaka talked to you, she said we made her sign it, right?"

"Yes, yes. That's what happened then I returned the letter to her and her out of my office for denying she signed it." The principal nodded his head, his hand under his chin.

"Well, you see, she's telling the truth." Kirino said and both the principal and Ayaka widen their eyes. "We made her believe that a first year wants her autograph. We did that so that she won't leave the soccer club." The defender further explained.

"…And were sorry." Shindou bowed his head in apology.

"I see. She's telling the truth." The principal spoke up.

"Then will you make her come back to the student council?"

"I'll make her decide on her own. I don't want to force her unless she's really desperate to come back." The man replied. Shindou, Kirino and Ayaka brightened their faces.

"But, you _do _know there are consequences for what the two of you did." Their faces of joy suddenly faded away.

"What kind of consequences?"

"Hmm… I suppose I should you two a two day suspension for making a student council member quit without her permission." He said. The two were surprised at the same time sad but they know they deserve the punishment.

"_Suspended? I can't let them be suspended! But what if…"_ Ayaka thought. When she had thought of an idea, she stood up, fixed herself, cleared her throat and, without knocking, she entered the door.

"Excuse me, sensei but I think a two day suspension is a bit too much punishment for them." She spoke. The people inside were surprised to see their subject to suddenly barge in.

"Ayaka?!" The two exclaimed.

"Miss Ayaka, what are you doing here?" The principal calmly asks.

"I was supposed to meet you today but then I heard you talking about me, and I can't help but listen." The girl explained. "… And I thought you two were going to the library." She shot a glare at the two second years and they just nervously smile while Shindou, who made the excuse, scratched the back of his head.

"Very well then, what were you saying about these two's punishment? Isn't suspension a good punishment for them?" The man went back to the topic.

"Well, because of what they did, I was able to get some rest, a new experience and a new friend. Besides, I have already forgiven them." She spoke out.

"Then what do you suggest as a better punishment for them." The girl took a moment to think.

"I think a two day detention is alright." She suggested and the two boys were surprised of her reply.

"Detention?" The principal said, not quite sure with the girl's suggestion.

"You don't need to find a supervisor. I'll volunteer to supervise them." She reassured.

"So does this mean you're back in the student council?"

"Yes sensei." She smiled. "But sensei, may I ask you to give me a day off every Tuesday and Thursday and a little less work? I don't want to get myself sick again."

"Of course."

"Thank you sensei!" She bowed her head in gratitude. Then she turned to two who remained quiet for a while. "Okay, detention starts later, during soccer practice time."

"Soccer practice?" They both exclaimed.

"Come on, it's the least punishment you can get." She protested.

"Fine." Finally, the problem is solved! The three thanked the principal and went their way to the clubroom.

"Thanks for saving us from being suspended." They both said to her on the way.

"It's no big deal." She smiled.

* * *

"Good morning Captain, Kirino-senpai and Ayaka-senpai!" A cheerful Tenma and Shinsuke greeted them as they enter the room. When everyone is already present, Haruna sensei began the meeting.

"Alright then, we will have a practice match this morning. Then we will have some body build up with the tires and obstacle course later this afternoon." Haruna-sensei had concluded her statement. Everyone responded with a "Yeah!" Before anything else, Shindou raised his hand.

"Is there a problem, Shindou?" The adviser asked.

"Uhm… You see, Kirino and I can't attend the afternoon practice, as well as tomorrow." Everyone but Kirino and Ayaka reacted at the Captain's statement.

"Why is that?" The adviser raised an eyebrow.

"We got detention…" Kirino replied.

"What did you do wrong, senpai~?" Kariya mischievously asked his fellow defender.

"It's a punishment for what they did two weeks ago… you know…" Ayaka explained and let the others remember that incident.

"Oh…" The rest got her point.

"Well, detention is better than suspension right?" She added.

"Well, I guess we could adjust the schedule so that you two could keep up with the training." Haruna-sensei told the two.

"Uh, Haruna-sensei, I also can't attend the afternoon practice today and tomorrow." Ayaka pointed out.

"You got detention too?"

"Not exactly, but I'll be the one supervising them while they're in detention." The rest of the team gasped.

"Then that means…" Tenma spoke.

"That's right, I'm back in the student council! " She shrieked.

"But won't that affect your studies and health again?"

"Don't worry, I have my conditions." She grinned which made the rest feel relieved.

"So, I'm really sorry, Haruna-sensei." She turned to the adviser.

"It's fine." The woman replied. After all those, the team began practicing. Tenma's team won with a score of 2-1. Then the school bell rang right after everyone had changed back into their uniforms. They now went their way to their respective classes.

* * *

"Detention time!" Ayaka announced as the two boys sat in an empty classroom. Shindou and Kirino sighed.

"Okay, this will be a two-hour detention, so let me explain what and what not to do during this period." The girl began and referred to the board where she wrote the rules a while ago. "Rule number one, no one is allowed to speak besides the supervisor. Rule number two, no one is allowed to neither eat, drink nor go out during detention and third, you only allowed to do your homework during the period. Understood?"

"Hai!" replied the two boys who made the vice president smile. "Now, detention period starts now." She announced. She took a seat on the teacher's chair to observe. Shindou and Kirino had no choice but to do their homework while Ayaka was reading a book.

"The period now ends." She announced after two hours of complete silence.

"Finally!" exclaimed Kirino. He started to pack his things in his bag and Shindou did the same as well.

"So, can we still pass by the ice cream shop on the way home?" Shindou asked Ayaka.

"Sure!" She nodded. "But remember, you still have detention tomorrow."

"Hai…." Both Shindou and Kirino replied. Then they started to go home, passing by the ice cream shop.

* * *

**Done! Oh, and don't worry for the readers of Adventures in Gardenia. I'm almost finished with chapter 9 and i might post it tomorrow or within the week. Also, after that chapter is updated, i'll be out for a week or two because i need to study for my first quarter exams. So, i hope you'll understand.**

**Please review minna~! I would be happier if you guys leave a review~!**

**Ja ne~! And Happy Birthday to me! :)**


End file.
